This invention relates to marine anchors. The object of this invention is to provide an easily stowable anchor of high-holding power and strength. It is the further object of this invention that the assembly of this anchor shall require no tools or specialized skills. While there is no limitation as to the size of the anchor to which this invention applies, a primary function is to afford greater safety and simplicity to the smaller vessel or sea plane.